


The Avengers Ficlets

by Daiong



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: ฟิกสั้น ๆ ตอนเดียวจบที่เขียนไว้เมื่อสมัยปี 2012(จะทยอยเอามาลงค่ะ)





	The Avengers Ficlets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “สีสลิธีรินหรือ” โลกิทวน
> 
>  
> 
> “ตาของนาย... สีสลิธีริน—แน่ล่ะว่ามันต้องมีคำอื่น” โทนี่ไหวไหล่ ก่อนจะกระดกแก้ววิสกี้ที่อยู่บนโต๊ะเตี้ยหน้าโซฟาที่พวกเขานั่งอยู่ “แต่แน่นอนว่าตานายไม่ใช่สีฮัลค์ ไม่ใช่สีน้ำยาเด็ตตอล ไม่เหมือนสีตาของอามอร่า—”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Loki/Tony Stark (Frostiron)

“สีสลิธีรินหรือ” โลกิทวน

 

“ตาของนาย... สีสลิธีริน—แน่ล่ะว่ามันต้องมีคำอื่น” โทนี่ไหวไหล่ ก่อนจะกระดกแก้ววิสกี้ที่อยู่บนโต๊ะเตี้ยหน้าโซฟาที่พวกเขานั่งอยู่ “แต่แน่นอนว่าตานายไม่ใช่สีฮัลค์ ไม่ใช่สีน้ำยาเด็ตตอล ไม่เหมือนสีตาของอามอร่า—”

 

“เหมือนสิ” โลกิเอ่ยขัด ปกติเขาไม่ใช่คนที่พูดตัดบทคนอื่นสักเท่าไร แต่จากประสบการณ์แล้วโทนี่ไม่ใช่คนที่เปิดช่องว่างให้ผู้อื่นพูดเร็วนัก เมื่อโทนี่ย่นหัวคิ้วใส่เขา โลกิจึงขยายความต่อไปว่า “ตาของอามอร่าเป็นสีเขียวเหมือนกับข้า”

 

“ใช่ แต่ไม่ใช่เขียวแบบเดียวกัน” โทนี่พูดปัด ๆ  “เวทมนตร์ของยายนั่นก็สีไม่เหมือนของนาย เป็นเขียวอ่อนกว่าหน่อย แล้วนายรู้ใช่ไหมที่ตานายจะออกสีเทาบ้างฟ้าบ้างแล้วแต่ว่าโดนแสงไฟแบบไหน แต่จะมีสีแนว _สีเขียวยาพิษ_ ระหว่างตอนที่นายใช้เวทมนตร์”

 

โลกิไตร่ตรองชั่วขณะหนึ่งว่าจะตอบสิ่งใดดีไหม เพราะโทนี่เว้นช่วงเล็กน้อยเหมือนคาดหวังให้เขาพูดอะไรสักอย่าง กระนั้นเขาก็เพียงแต่เงียบเสียง พลางนึกฉงนว่าหัวข้อสนทนาของพวกเขาก่อนหน้านี้น่าจะสร้างสรรค์กว่าเรื่องนี้

 

โทนี่ถือว่าความเงียบเป็นคำอนุญาตให้เขาหันกายเขยิบเข้ามาจ้องหน้าโลกิใกล้ขึ้น ก่อนจะพาดแขนข้างหนึ่งลงบนที่พิงโซฟา “ฉันสาบานได้ว่าหมู่นี้ฉันมักจะเห็นมันเป็นสีฟ้านะ”

 

“หากกล่าวถึงเรื่องนั้น มิสเตอร์สตาร์ค” โลกิเบนกายเข้าเผชิญหน้าอีกฝ่าย “ข้าเกรงว่ามาจากแสงสะท้อนจากดาวเคราะห์บนอกของเจ้า”

 

โทนี่โคลงศีรษะ แน่ล่ะสิ เขาเห็นนัยน์ตาของโลกิสะท้อนสีฟ้ามาก ๆ เมื่อคืนที่ผ่านมานี้เอง โทนี่เอนตัวเข้าไปจูบเทพเจ้าเบื้องหน้า โทนี่ไม่คิดว่าโลกิจงใจจะบอกว่าเขาเป็นเหมือนดวงอาทิตย์ที่ทำให้ดาวเคราะห์เปล่งแสง สำหรับโลกิแล้วอาจจะบอกความนัยในแง่ของดาวไพร่ ทว่าเมื่อโลกิแตะนิ้วลงบนเตาปฏิกรณ์อาร์คที่ถูกปกปิดด้วยเสื้อยืดสีเข้มของเขา โทนี่ก็ตัดสินใจว่ามันไม่สำคัญเท่าไร

 

เมื่อพวกเขาถอนจูบออก โทนี่ก็พูดว่า “ถ้ามีกราฟแสงที่ทำให้ดาวไหนดูเป็นสีเขียวก็คงน่าสนใจดีนะ”

 

โลกิฮัมเสียงในลำคอเป็นเชิงถาม ขณะที่โทนี่ใช้นิ้วเล่นปลายเส้นผมของเทพตรงหน้า

 

“ถ้าดาวยิ่งร้อนก็จะยิ่งออกสีฟ้า ถ้ายิ่งเย็นก็ยิ่งออกสีส้มหรืออาจจะแดง” โทนี่พูดลอย ๆ

 

คราวนี้สุ้มเสียงจากลำคอของโลกิฟังดูสนอกสนใจ “ในเมื่อเจ้าพูดว่าตาของข้าไม่ใช่สีฮัลค์ น่าจะง่ายกว่าหากเจ้าเพียงแค่บอกว่าตาของข้าเป็นสีโลกิ” เขากล่าว พลางเอนตัวพิงบนไหล่ของโทนี่ ในขณะที่มือของโทนี่กึ่ง ๆ จะโอบรอบกายของเขา

 

“อ้อ” โทนี่เอ่ย พลางทอดสายตาไปข้างหน้า “ไม่ค่อยได้แฮะ  ‘สีโลกิ’ จะเชื่อมโยงกับหลายสีเกินไปในหัวฉัน” ว่าเสร็จโทนี่ก็อดรำพึงไม่ได้ว่าประโยคนั่นออกจะเป็นภาษาของโทนี่ สตาร์คมากเกินไปเสียหน่อย ปกติเขาจะไม่พูดภาษานี้กับใครบ่อยนัก แต่โลกิก็ไม่ได้หันมาส่งสายตาฉงนหรือเหนื่อยหน่ายใส่เขาเหมือนกับบางคนที่เคยฟังภาษาของโทนี่ สตาร์ค  อันที่จริง เขาดูเหมือนเขากำลังใคร่ครวญเรื่องนี้

 

“ก็แค่เขียนเติมอีกบรรทัดว่า ‘สีดวงตาของโลกิ’ ก็เสร็จสิ้น” โลกิกล่าวในที่สุด พลางเสใบหน้ามาเลิกคิ้วข้างหนึ่งใส่หน้าโทนี่

 

โทนี่กะพริบตา วินาทีนั้นภาพไฟล์ในหัวของเขาก็ถูกดึงออกมา แล้วมีป้ายจัดประเภทไว้ว่า ‘สีดวงตาของโลกิ’   _อ้อ อยู่นี่เอง_  แล้วเขาเกือบจะเห็นเส้นขีดฆ่าคำว่า ~~สีสลิธีริน~~ ออกไป โทนี่เสตากลับมามองหน้าโลกิอีกคราเมื่อตระหนักว่าตัวเองละสายตาไป เขาคิดว่า ‘สีโลกิ’ โดนแต้มด้วยสีที่แปลกออกไป—แต่ไม่ผิดแปลก—ตอนที่พูดภาษาของโทนี่ สตาร์ค  แต่เขาก็ไม่มีอะไรจะโต้แย้งเรื่องนั้น จึงเพียงแค่ปริปากตอบว่า “ก็จริงอย่างที่นายว่า”


End file.
